The Little Moments
by Katelyn O'Malley
Summary: The moments that happened in between some of the chapters in High School Love. If you haven't read that one yet, I suggest you do that before reading this. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 2,5: Disapproving Friendship

_**The moments that happened in between some of the chapters in High School Love. If you haven't read that one yet, I suggest you do that before reading this. **_

_**I had a guest say that High School Love was rushed, which honestly, I agree with. There are some things I wanted in the story but couldn't figure out how to put them in there without it looking out-of-order, so this is just what happened in between certain chapters, Chuckie and Angelica will be in it and there is one chapter that will be about Tommy and Phil's new friendship. **_

_**Chapter 2.5  
In between chapters two and three.**_

_**Disapproving Friendship **_

Phil walked into his class after dropping Lil off at the nurses office. He set his books down and turned in his chair so he was now facing Kimi "Guess who Lil was just with."

Kimi raised an eyebrow "Anyone I know?" Phil nodded and Kimi started thinking of who it could be "How do I feel about them?"

"You can't stand him."

"Him" she started tapping on her chin with her index finger trying to figure it out "I don't know, I give up. Who?"

"Tommy."

"Tommy Pickles?"

Phil nodded "I was coming back from the bathroom and when I turned the corner I saw them. She had an arm around his shoulders and he had an arm around her waist. He said she slipped on the bleachers and hurt her ankle."

Kimi raised an eyebrow "Why was Lil at the bleachers?" she thought about it. She knew Lil had Anatomy this period, and she was never one to skip class. Then again, Lil had been acting pretty strange for a few days so she wouldn't doubt if she was deciding to try and be a different person for a while.

"She said she was having a bad day and just didn't want to be in class." he had started fidgeting in his seat. The question made him nervous because there was more to the story than just that. He hoped that Kimi didn't notice it thought.

"Wait," she started and sighed "that doesn't explain why she was with Tommy."

Phil shrugged and turned in his seat so he was now facing the board "He just happened to be there and helped her."

Kimi laughed "Tommy Pickles? Help someone?"

Phil smiled at her and nodded "I warned her that he was bad for her, but I don't think she believed me. You're her best friend, you've experienced Tommy, maybe you can convince her."

Kimi thought it over before nodding "After school."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kimi was waiting by Phil's car after school for Lil so she could talk to her. She had her arms crossed and was watching all the people come out of the school, but she didn't see Lil. Phil walked over to her "Where's Lil?"

Kimi shrugged "She hasn't come out of the school yet."

"Really? She's usually one of the first people out." Phil said with a shrug "Get in, I'll take you home."

Kimi opened the door to the car and sat in the passenger seat, watching the crowd of people, waiting to see if Lil would come out. Phil tried calling her but it would go straight to voice mail, meaning she had turned her phone off. Phil rolled his eyes before starting the car "She'll call me if she needs a ride I guess."

Kimi nodded. She was pretty worried about her best friend. She could tell by that Lil was acting that something was bothering her, but she couldn't think of anything that could be bothering her. She was loved by many and had good grades. She sighed, guessing it was just her senioritis kicking in.

"You okay?" Phil asked as he pulled out of the parking lot. He reached over and took Kimi's hand, giving her a smile.

"Yeah," she started, returning his smile "I'm just worried about Lil."

Phil chuckled "Yeah, I guess I am too. But she's Lil, she does what she wants. She'll come around." Phil pulled into Kimi's driveway and put the car in park before shifting in his seat to look at her "Plus, she usually listens to you. So if you do end up talking to her about it, she'll most likely listen."

Kimi smiled and leaned over, giving him a kiss "I will talk to her, don't worry." she opened the car door and stepped out before leaning back down to look in the car "I'll probably either call her or I'll end up coming over later."

Phil smiled at her "I'm hoping you'll come over." She returned his smile before closing the door and walked into her house.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Two hours went by and Kimi had just woken up from a nap. She got up, checked herself in the mirror, fixing her hair and makeup, and grabbed her phone before walking out of the house. She was heading to Phil and Lil's so she could talk to her about Tommy.

She knocked on the door and Betty answered it "Evening, Kimi!" she stepped aside letting her inside the house "You here for Phil or Lil?"

"Lil, then probably Phil." she gave Betty a smile.

"She's up in her room, you staying for dinner?"

Kimi started walking towards the stairs "Yeah, most likely!" She ran up the stairs and walked past Phil's door, where she heard music playing pretty loud. She smiled to herself and continued walking to Lil's room, knocking on the door "Lil?"

Lil pulled the door opened and smiled "Hey Kim!" she grabbed Kimi's arm and pulled her into the room "I didn't think you'd be here!"

"I wasn't planning on coming over today, but I really have to talk to you about something."

Lil sighed and walked over to her computer chair "What about?"

Kimi walked over to Lil's bed and sat down, crossing her legs and looked over at Lil "I think you know what it's about."

Lil crossed her arms and leaned back into the chair "Tommy."

Kimi nodded "Phil's just... Worried about you. And I am too."

"Why? He's not that bad of a guy."

"You don't really know him though, Lil. You have to remember, I had sort of a... Thing with him. And if I recall, I told you _everything _that happened. We _always _without a doubt, ended up in a bed. He used me, played me, led me on, then dumped me. I don't want that to happen to you, and I know Phil doesn't."

Lil groaned in irritation "That's not going to happen, Kim. I don't plan on letting things get that far with him. I don't even plan on dating him. It was nice hanging out with him, we got along. I _finally _have a friend other than you and Chuckie, and it's actually really nice. I understand that you and Phil are worried, but I am capable of taking care of myself."

Kimi nodded "That's understandable. And I do know you can take care of yourself, just please, for the sake of me and Phil, _be careful._"

Lil stood up and walked over to her bed, sitting next to Kimi "I appreciate you two being concerned. But nothing bad is going to happen, I promise that."

Kimi smiled and gave Lil a hug before standing up "Just remember to be careful when with him. He's a pretty persuasive guy." Lil nodded and laid back on her bed giving Kimi a wave.


	2. Chapter 5,5: Tommy's Serious

_**Chapter 5.5  
Between chapters five and six**_

_**Tommy's Serious**_

"How do I know?" Lil asked with her knees to her chest, leaning against the wall.

"What do you mean?" Kimi asked, raising an eyebrow at her best friend.

"How do I know if Tommy is more serious about me than his other girlfriends."

Kimi thought it over. She knew Lil was worrying about it, and she could tell it was making her more nervous than she's ever seen her. "Well, think of it like this... He's taken you on a date, I don't recall him ever taking any of his other girlfriends on a date. What else is there?" she asked tapping her index finger on her chin "You've met his family. And you said that his mom said she's never met any of his girlfriends."

Lil stretched her legs out and smiled "Those are good things, aren't they?"

Kimi nodded "Aren't you going to his house tonight?"

Lil nodded again and looked down at her hands "That's part of the reason I wanted to know how I would know if he's more serious about me."

"Why?"

"Well, its just going to be us. Him and me. Alone."

Kimi smiled "No parents?"

"Do _not _tell Phil! He would kill me" Lil said, pleading her best friend with her eyes.

Kimi laughed "I won't, promise. But why does that make you nervous?"

Lil sighed and looked back down at her hands "Because I know how he is. What if he tries something?"

Kimi let out a laugh before standing up "He's not going to."

"How do you know?"

"Because we can tell that he's more serious about you. I don't think he's going to try anything."

Lil sighed and smiled a little "Okay, I'll believe you. But that doesn't mean I'm not nervous about it!"

Phil knocked on her door before opening it "I know you're having your best friend time, but I need to steal Kimi for our date."

Kimi gave Phil a smile and then looked over at Kimi "Things will be fine."

"What's going on?" Phil asked, leaning on the door jamb.

Kimi moved away from Lil and shook her head "Nothing, let's get going."

_******xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lil sat on her bed for a few more minutes. She wasn't going to bother lying to herself that she wasn't nervous. She looked down at her shaking hands. She sighed and got up to look out her window over at Tommy's house. She then looked at her watch and started walking towards the door.

She made her way over to Tommy's and knocked on the door. She waited for someone to answer, hopefully Tommy, and gave him a smile when he did. He reached his hand out for hers, and she took it before he pulled her into the house.

He raised an eyebrow at her as they walked into the living room "You're shaking."

Lil pulled her hand away and sat on the couch "Yeah, I guess I'm just a little nervous."

He chuckled and then walked into the kitchen before walking back into the living room with a glass of water "Here." he then walked towards the TV and put a movie on, hopefully one that Lil would enjoy, before siting back down next to her and laughing "Chill out. Why are you so nervous anyways?"

Lil shrugged and set her water on the table "I don't know honestly." that was a lie. She knew why, but she didn't want to tell him that. That would just make her feel awkward. Sure, he was a player, he had never had a relationship last this long, and he usually slept with them by now, which actually surprised Lil that he hadn't tried anything. She guessed that was another sign that he was more serious about her.

Tommy stretched out on the couch and motioned for her to lay down next to him "There's nothing you should be nervous about."

Lil smiled and laid down next to him and turned towards the TV "You're right, I guess." she felt him moving to get himself more comfortable, and then she felt his arm wrap around her waist.

She tried to remember a time when she had last cuddled with someone but nothing was coming to mind. She stared at the TV, trying to keep herself calm, and try to figure out what movie Tommy had put on. She wasn't sure what it was, but she was getting into it. It was twenty minutes into the movie and she felt Tommy's hand start running up and down her side. At first it freaked her out, thinking it was going to lead to something. Then, she realized that it was more relaxing than anything sexual.

She turned to say something to him when he stopped rubbing her side, and that's when she realized that he had fallen asleep. She sighed and then turned back towards the TV. She reached for her purse that was laying next to the couch, doing her best not to wake Tommy up, and pulled her phone out, texting Kimi '_KIMI, what do I do? He fell asleep while we were watching a movie!' _

She set her phone down next to her and stared at the TV again, she felt a little awkward with him having fallen asleep. She felt her phone vibrate and she looked at it '_Wake him up! He's not supposed to be sleeping, Lil.'_

Lil rolled her eyes. Some of the things that Kimi said were so obvious and never really helpful, but that's pretty much what your best friend does _'We weren't even talking though. Just laying on the couch with the movie going IT WAS SO AWKWARD. What if he was bored?!'_

Lil could just imagine Kimi laughing at that text now. She tried to move and make herself more comfortable without waking him up, but in the process of moving, she almost fell off the couch, causing her to grab at the back of the couch and when she did that, she accidentally elbowed him in the stomach. She looked over at him "I am so sorry" she said when he started to move again.

Tommy gave her a smile and shrugged "It was your moving around that woke me, not you elbowing me."

Lil sat up and rolled her eyes "You were just going to let me fall off the couch?"

He laughed and shook his head, stretching "Of course not." he sat up and walked into the kitchen again "I have something for you"

Lil raised an eyebrow and crossed her legs on the couch "What is it?"

Tommy came walking back into the living room with flowers in one hand and his other hand behind his back "In honor of our being together for four months, I got you something."

Lil smiled and took the flowers from him and tried to look around his back at what he was hiding "You remembered?"

"Well, if you want me to be completely honest, no, no I did not. Kimi reminded me."

Lil laughed and made a mental note to thank Kimi later for reminding him. She stared at the flowers, they weren't just roses like someone would normally get, but a mixture of her three favorite flowers; White Roses, Lilies, and Tulips. She smiled at him before setting them on the table "What do you have behind your back?"

Tommy sat down, still keeping the present behind his back "Well, I wasn't really sure what you would like so I asked Kimi to help me. She said it was something you really wanted." he pulled his hand from behind his back and held out a rectangular box.

Lil happily took it and opened it. She gasped, it was a Return to Tiffany's bracelet, and she knew they were expensive. She looked up at him "Tommy, its beautiful. But how-"

"Not as much as you'd thing. Angie works there and she managed to get me a discount."

Lil closed the box and set it on the table before turning to him "I didn't get you anything."

"That's fine." he gave her a smile.

This was the moment she was one hundred percent sure that he was more serious about her than he was with anyone else. Lil moved closer to him, all nerves she had for the night were gone. She put her hands on either side of his face and kissed him. She couldn't name a time when she had been happier, and she was glad that she was the one that had Tommy instead of someone else.


	3. Chapter 6,5: Chuckie

_**Chapter 6.5  
Between Chapters six and seven. **_

_**Chuckie's Home and Forgiving Phil**_

Kimi was standing in her room, staring out her window. She still had a lot on her mind, she thought she had forgiven Phil, but she wasn't one hundred percent sure. She was having troubled trusting him now. Even though he cheated it didn't change that she loves him. She crossed her arms and groaned when she heard someone knock on her door, thinking it was Phil with more gifts.

As much as she loved him, all his showering her in gifts was starting to drive her crazy. She loved it at first, but it was starting to get annoying, at least it brought them closer than they were before. She turned and faced the door "Phil, if you're bringing more stuff over I don't want them."

The door opened a crack and someone she hadn't seen in months poked his head in "What's going on with you and Phil?"

Kimi smiled big and ran over to the door and throwing her arms around him "Chuckie! I haven't seen you in forever!"

Chuckie hugged her back before pulling away and walking over to her computer chair and looking at the desk. There was a vase sitting on it with twelve red roses in it "Phil?"

"Yes, Phil." she said walking over and sitting on her bed.

"What's going on with you two?"

Kimi debated in her head whether she should tell him or not. She sighed, deciding she'd let it be for now and tell Chuckie later "We got in a huge fight," she smiled to herself, that part wasn't a lie "he's just trying to make up for it by showering me with gifts."

"So you two are still going strong?"

Kimi shrugged and nodded "You could say that." she stood up and pulled on his arm "Let's go see everyone at the Java Lava! You'll be surprised to see who Lil is dating."

Chuckie raised an eyebrow "Phil? Letting Lil date?" Kimi nodded "I want to see who this guy is."

Kimi knew that Chuckie knew all about Tommy, which is why he'd be surprised by the fact he's dating Lil. She smiled again, she had never seen Lil happier. The fact that Phil and Tommy were getting along and actually forming a friendship was part of the reason Lil was so happy. "How is Lil?" Chuckie asked.

Kimi sighed. She also knew that Chuckie had a crush on Lil before he left and she hoped more than anything that his crush on her was gone. She didn't want things to be awkward on his day back "She's great. Really happy, actually. By the way, how long are you here?"

"Just this weekend. I felt like coming home to visit you and see Phil and Lil while I was here. College is fun, but it isn't the same without you three."

Kimi smiled and hooked her arm with her brothers "I'm glad you're home, Chuck. I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too, Kim." he said with a laugh.

Kimi pulled the door open to the Java Lava, and just like she thought, Phil, Lil and Tommy were there. Phil had an apron on, he was supposed to be working, but instead him and Tommy had two trashcans up on the counter, and paper balls on the table behind them. Lil was sitting at a table, a pad of paper next to her and a smoothie in her other hand. She had a smile on her face as she watched the two of them shooting the paper balls into the trashcan.

Kimi crossed her arms "Shouldn't you be working?"

Phil stopped right before he threw the paper ball and smiled "Chuckie! What are you doing here?"

Lil was out of her chair and throwing her arms around Chuckie's neck "It's been so long!"

He walked over to the backroom and came back around so he was on the other side of the counter "I finished classes early yesterday and I started the drive home. I missed you guys." he picked the two trashcans up and set them on the floor before glaring at Phil "No trashketball, it's unsanitary."

Phil smiled and sat at the counter "It's nice for you to be back, Chuck. But come on, that no trashketball rule has to go. I was kicking Tommy's ass at it!"

Tommy rolled his eye and made is way back over to the table where Lil was sitting "Yeah, yeah, I was letting you win."

Lil gave him a smile and looked down at her paper where she was keeping score "Don't get too cocky, Phillip. You were only ahead by one point."

Phil shrugged "I was still winning though."

Kimi sat next to Phil and took some of his smoothie "Phil thinks he's the best at trashketball. But truth is," she leaned over the counter "we all let him win."

Chuckie chuckled and turned his attention to Lil "So Lillian, Kimi tells me that you have a new boyfriend."

Lil nodded "That I do." she motioned to Tommy who was scribbling something down on the paper "Chuckie, meet Tommy!"

Tommy looked over at Chuckie and smiled "It's good to meet you." he then leaned over to Lil and whispered "Who's Chuckie?"

Lil laughed "Kimi's step-brother."

Chuckie stared at Tommy for a minute "Tommy Pickles, right?" Tommy nodded, he was suddenly nervous that Chuckie knew about him and Kimi "I think I'm-" he stopped talking when he looked at Kimi and shook his head "Never mind"

Kimi raised her eyebrows "You think you're what?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." he turned to Phil wanting to change the subject "I thought you didn't like Tommy?"

Phil shrugged "I didn't. But then him and Lil started dating and I realized that he's not as bad of a person I thought he was."

Tommy looked from Chuckie to Lil and then back over at Chuckie "I knew I recognized you from somewhere." he said with a smile.

Kimi raised her eyebrow "Chuckie, what were you going to say earlier?"

Chuckie sighed "I guess I should tell you before you find out from her." Phil, Lil and Kimi all stared at him waiting, while Tommy was sitting there with a smile, ready for the reactions of them "You know Angelica, right?"

"I've heard of her, but I don't think I've ever actually met her." Lil said with a shrug.

Phil chuckled "Lucky you, Lillian."

"Continue, Chuck!" Kimi said motioning with her hands for him to go on.

"We go to the same school and we started dating the other day." Kimi's eyes went wide and Phil didn't even try to stop from laughing. Lil, who didn't know anything about Angelica, just shrugged it off. "She's Tommy's cousin"

"My cousin isn't the nicest person around." Tommy said.

"That sucks. For the both of you! Chuckie for dating her and you," he said pointing towards Tommy "for having to deal with her your whole life!"

Chuckie blushed and tried avoiding eye contact with Kimi "She's so... And you're so... Chuckie!"

"What?! It just kind of happened." he reached under the counter and put the trashcans back on the counter "How about a change of subject, and the two of you," pointing to both Phil and Tommy "finish your game of trashketball. I want to see Tommy beat Phil."

Phil smiled and was about to get up but Kimi grabbed his arm "I one hundred percent forgive you" she gave him a quick kiss and let him get up to continue his game.


End file.
